Magie & Sortilèges
by KALEXY
Summary: Deux ans après la Guerre qui a éclaté entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et Harry Potter et à force d'acharnement, Minerva McGonagall parvient à faire renaître l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard de ses cendres. Au sommaire : magie, enseignement, examens mais aussi rivalités et romances... (fanfic co-écrite par deux personnes)


une fanfiction écrite et rédigée par Marilyn & Winnie

**PROLOGUE**

_L'euphorie, l'excitation, l'impatience… tant de savoureux sentiments qui bercent le brouhaha régnant dans la Grande Salle de l'établissement. Attablés, des étudiants en quête de savoir et d'expérience, mais pas uniquement. Face à eux, des professeurs, réputés et connus, semblent brusquement appréhender cette nouvelle année qui commence. Au centre de tous, face aux jeunes étudiants, s'avance une femme. Démarche nonchalante, raide, elle s'arrête face à la foule et lève les bras au ciel. En souriant, elle annonce d'une voix claire, et ferme. __**« Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard. »**__ Après deux longues années d'acharnement et de démarches administratives et ennuyeuses, Minverva McGonagall a enfin tout le loisir d'observer le dur fruit de ses labeurs. Le travail d'Albus n'aura pas été vain, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser en savourant le délicieux spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux… La Guerre qui a éclaté aura laissé des séquelles, bon nombre de professeurs refuseront de reprendre le flambeau mais jamais la détermination de Minerva n'aura failli. Aujourd'hui, elle prend conscience de l'ampleur de son travail et, de manière tout à fait objective, se laisse aller à ressentir une fierté sans nom. Albus serait fier de moi, lui aussi, pense-t-elle alors qu'elle se tourne vers le corps professoral. Si la plupart d'entre eux sont des visages connus, notamment celui de Rogue, elle y aperçoit quelques nouveaux visages, comme celui de Leonard, professeur d'histoire de la magie. Ravie, elle pose son regard sur les nouveaux élèves, tous de jeunes espoirs de la magie de onze à douze ans. Cette année marque le début de Poudlard, son renouveau, sa renaissance. Souriante, elle invite les élèves à rejoindre, à tour de rôle, le tabouret sur lequel subsiste le Choixpaux magique, celui-là même qui distribuera les élèves dans les différentes maisons de l'école. Si la plupart des professeurs perçoivent en cette euphorie l'excitation d'une nouvelle expérience, certains l'appréhendent comme un devoir, une mission… tel est le cas de deux professeurs qui ont, à bien des égards, participer à la Guerre, il y a deux. Deux professeurs qui étaient, encore à l'époque, deux étudiants que tout opposait. Draco Malefoy, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et Hermione Granger, professeur de métamorphose et études des moldus… _

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

(pdv Hermione Granger)

Septembre 2011

_**Quelques heures avant la grande rentrée…**_

**H - Bordel de merde ! Il est ou ce livre de m***‼**

C'est toujours la même histoire, je ne supporte pas les départs et autres déménagements, ça me met toujours dans un état de stress pas possible, et là, comme si j'avais pas encore mille trucs à faire, je n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur mon livre (fraichement acheté, je tiens à préciser) "l'enseignement pour les nuls" ‼

Effectivement, j'avais beau être Hermione Granger, ancien rat de bibliothèque et miss je sais tout, il n'est autre que l'enseignement n'est pas du tout pareil que d'apprendre pour sois ! Toute aide, que ce soit, pour les nuls ou pas, (et sans me vanter, je ne me considère pas comme tel) était bonne à prendre.

Donc j'en étais là, dans mon minuscule 2 pièces Londoniens, en plein milieu de cartons et autres valises à chercher un livre que je n'avais acheté que 3 jours auparavant et déjà réussis à perdre ‼

Il ne me restait encore plus que 3 petites heures avant de devoir me rendre à la gare et prendre le fameux Poudlard Express.. Rien qu'en pensant que je retournais à Poudlard, et surtout en tant que professeur, me donnait envie de pleurer de bonheur.

Quelle joie, j'ai ressenti quand Minerva m'a proposé ce poste. C'était i mois environ, j'étais dévastée par ma séparation avec Ron, et Harry, Aurore de métier, n'était pas là pour me réconforter. Donc bien évidemment j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Juste le temps de retrouver ce livre (d'ailleurs comment a t'il pu ce retrouver sous l'étagère à chaussure) de plier mes dernières affaires et c'était parti ‼

J'arrive à la bourre à la gare, juste le temps de donner mes bagages à mettre en soute et sauter dans le train qu'il partait déjà.

Enfin assise tranquille dans un des wagons réservé aux professeurs, il ne se passa même pas deux minutes avant que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et un jeune homme fit son entrée.

Il était grand et très mince (pour ne pas dire rachitique) sont nez était long et fin et ces petits yeux vert était beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre à mon goût.

Bonjour, me dit-il, je m'appel Leonard Grouspion, je suis le nouveau professeur de l'histoire de la magie.

Bonjour, lui dis-je avec de grand yeux, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis désolée de mon air surpris, mais je croyais que ce poste allait être occupé par Lavande Brown..

Oui, ce devait être le cas, mais les préparatifs de son mariage lui prenne tellement de temps, qu'elle a préférer se désister.

Ha.. elle se marie? je n'étais pas au courant..

Oui, c'est tout bientôt d'ailleurs, dans 2 mois si j'ai bien compris.

Je me demandais bien qui pouvait être le pauvre bougre qui avait accepter de ce marier avec cette espèce d'écervelée.

surement que tu dois connaitre son futur mari, repris Leonard, vous avez du être dans la même classe à l'époque, c'est Ronald Weasley…

Mon cœur fit un sursaut et je me sentais partir dans les pommes, cet espèce d'enfoiré de Ron à fait 3 ans avec moi et pas une demande en mariage, rien, et cette pauvre cloche se fait passé la bague au doigt au bout de quelques mois ‼

Oui, fit-je à Leonard, d'un ton détaché, il était dans ma classe effectivement (et dans mon plumard aussi accessoirement, mais ça bien sur je me garderais bien de lui dire)

J'allais d'ailleurs lui dire que si il allait à ce mariage, qu'il leur souhaite tous mes vœux quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau..

**D - Granger … comme on se retrouve.. fit une voix que je connaissait trop bien pour autant haïr la personne a qui elle appartenait…**

* * *

_(pdv Draco Malefoy)_

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient les persiennes, flottant jusqu'à mes yeux, berçant mes rêves et les emmenant tranquillement sur leur fin. Il était à peine huit heures moins le quart lorsque mes paupières, lourdes et fatiguées, s'ouvrirent sur ma chambre à coucher. Mon visage, machinalement, se tourna vers la gauche, personne… Tranquillement, je posai un pied à terre, puis le second. A peine vêtu de mon boxer, je traversai directement la pièce pour me rendre jusqu' à la salle de bain. Lentement, je fis couler l'eau sur mon corps encore endolori et endormi, laissant mes pensées vagabonder ça et là… Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, tout du moins, il l'était pour moi. Après deux longues années d'inactivité à tenter de me racheter une conduite auprès de mes pairs, sorciers, j'avais enfin réussi à décrocher un job qui me conduirait tout droit sur le chemin de la réussite sociale. Ça n'avait pas été chose facile, usant de mon influence au Ministère, j'étais finalement parvenu à convaincre Minerva McGonagall que j'étais le plus qualifié pour reprendre le flambeau de Sirus Rogue au sein de l'école de sorcellerie dans laquelle j'avais moi-même tout appris. C'était donc après quelques luttes et certains acharnements que j'avais réussi à me hisser jusqu'au titre de "Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal". Un job qui me convenait, qui me ravissait même. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir réellement envie de retrouver les murs dans lesquels j'avais évolué ces dix dernières années mais la perspective d'avoir un but, une mission, une raison d'ouvrir les yeux me poussait à m'impatienter. Il était temps que je cesse la vie de bohème que je menais depuis deux ans déjà… aux crochets de mes parents. J'habitais un appartement luxueux en plein cœur de Londres, je sortais beaucoup et j'avais énormément de succès. Avoir été le sous-fifre du Mage Noir m'avait accordé un certain crédit auprès des autres sorciers et un certain respect qui n'allait pas pour me déplaire. Certes, j'avais dû travailler dur pour qu'on ne garde de moi que le meilleur et qu'on m'expie mes pêchés mais avoir décroché cette place au sein même de l'équipe professoral de Poudlard suffisait à me prouver que j'y étais parvenu.

En sortant de la douche, je fis une halte devant la glace, examinant mon visage. Mon teint était clair, ma peau lisse comme celle des poupées de cire et la couleur de mes cheveux tirait de plus en plus vers le blond cendré, presque blanc. Souriant, j'enfilai une chemise que je glissai avec harmonie dans mon pantalon serré avant de terminer ma toilette. Coiffé, habillé et préparé, j'avalai un bol de céréale et quittai déjà mon appartement. J'hélai un taxi. En chemin pour la gare, le chauffeur fit une halte par un starbuck où je m'offris un petit remontant. Une fois arrivé à destination, je remercia le chauffeur d'un signe de tête, lui laissai de quoi payer le double de ma course et récupérai ma valise dans son coffre. Aujourd'hui commençait pour moi un nouveau chapitre d'une vie que j'espérais plus convenable, plus agréable. Je me réjouissais d'écrire ces nouvelles lignes, loin d'une réputation qui ne m'avait jamais mise en évidence, loin du pouvoir de persuasion de mes parents, parfois trop intrusifs. Machinalement, je me rendis jusqu'à la voie neuf-trois-quart en fonçant droit dans une colonne de briques. Le Poudlard express était déjà à quai, l'effervescence et l'euphorie qui y régnait suffit à réchauffer mon cœur glacé par la température environnante.

Je trainai derrière moi une énorme valise, me frayai un chemin à travers les plus jeunes enfants qui s'activaient sur le quai et parvins à trouver un wagon plus ou moins libre. Je donnai ma valise à l'un des contrôleurs pour qu'il l'a dépose en soute et, déjà, m'enfilai dans les couchettes, à la recherche d'une place.

Quelques mètres supplémentaires et brusquement, une voix familière me fit dresser les poils sur le poignet. Ignominie, je ne pouvais décemment y croire… Elle ne pouvait pas être de retour dans ma vie, pas à présent, pas maintenant… Un sourire satisfait sur mon visage et une attitude suffisante me poussèrent à entrer dans la couchette pour y découvrir cette sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Granger !

**D - Granger … comme on se retrouve.. ma voix était tranchante, froide et cinglante.**

Sans faire attention à l'homme qui s'était installé en face d'elle, je pris place sur le siège, juste à ses côtés. La toisant du regard.

Quelle est la raison qui nous honore de ta présence en ces lieux ?

* * *

_(pdv extérieur)_

S'en suivit alors une joute verbale entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard mais surtout ennemis. L'une avait passé sept ans à défendre Harry Potter et la cause des Gryffondor tandis que l'autre n'avait eu d'yeux que pour sa maison et les intérêts de sa famille… Haine réciproque qui se nourrissait de leurs idéaux respectivement à l'opposés.

**D - Quelle est la raison qui nous honore de ta présence en ces lieux ?**

**H – J'allais te poser exactement la même question ! Il est évident que MA présence ici n'a rien de surprenant.. par contre pour ce qu'il en ai de la tienne, elle est inexplicable..**

**D – Il faut croire que Minerva avait besoin de relever quelque peu le niveau de l'école en faisant appel à moi.**

**H - Oh oui bien sur, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais supérieur a nous autres, ou peut-être était-elle tellement désespérée qu'elle s'est rabattue sur toi.. ! Oh et dis-nous Malfoy, quelle branche vas-tu enseigner? non non.. plus drôle, laisse moi deviner? Le cours de botanique? ha non, j'oubliais, tu n'y connais rien aux plantes! Vas-tu reprendre le poste de notre cher Hagrid? Ha non, suis-je bête, tu te pisses limite dessus à l'idée de mettre ne serait-se seulement qu'un seule orteil dans la forêt interdite..? Alors c'est surement prof de vol? Ouiii, il faut pas trop réfléchir, seulement tenir ces fesses sur un balai, c'est surement cette bran….**

**D – T'as décidé de causer toute seule où tu vas fermer ta boîte à camember trente secondes et me laisser en placer une ? J'vois que certaines choses n'changeront jamais, Granger !**

**H - Bien. Trèèèès bien. Je t'écoute Malfoy, quelle sera ta branche?**

**D – Puisque ma vie à l'air de t'intéresser au plus haut point, j'vais t'faire languir un peu Granger.**

**L – (qui n'avait pas broncher depuis le début du dialogue) Euh… Je voudrais pas interrompre quelque chose d'important mais… je m'appelle Leonard.**

**D – Et ?**

**L – Je serai professeur d'histoire de la magie.**

**D – Super… un autre intello ! Il est pour toi Granger, je suis persuadé que vous aurez des tonnes de petits binoclards ensemble…**

**H - Pour commencer, je suis absoluement pas binoclarde au cas ou tu ne l'aurais jamais remarqué en 7 ans et pour finir va te faire foutre Malfoy !**

**L – Je suis navré d'intervenir à nouveau (reprit Leonard), mais votre discussion commence à me mettre très mal a l'aise**

**H – C'est nornal Leonard, dès qu'il y a Malfoy dans l'endroit ou vous vous trouvez, vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir autrement que mal à l'aise.**

**D – Leonard, si notre discussion vous met mal à l'aise, je n'vous retiens pas… Quant à toi Granger, si tu cessais de m'aboyer dessus et que tu apprenais à parler correctement, peut-être que ce cher Leonard ne serait pas aussi gêné d'avoir à supporter tes jérémiades.**

**H - Et peut-être que si tu n'étais pas dans se train en se moment même, j'aurais pu continuer tranquillement la conversation que j'avais avec Léonard !**

**D – Tu m'expliques quelle genre de conversation on peut avoir avec un cloporte dans son genre ?**

**L – Déjà, je ne suis pas un cloporte espèce de décoloré, et ensuite, nous avions effectivement une conversation interessante, sur le futur mariage de Lavande Brown et Ronald Weasley, sauf erreur de ma part, vous les avez aussi connu, M. Malfoy?**

**D – (éclate de rire) IMPOSSIBLE ! Cet abruti fini a réussi à trouver chaussure à son pied… Il aura au moins réussi à se retourner convenablement au vue de ces pathétiques précédentes relations. (dévisage Hermione)**

**H – Effectivement, pour une fois Malfoy, je suis d'accord avec toi et finalement ils se sont très bien trouvé l'un et l'autre, deux personnes aussi pathétique l'une que l'autre ne peuvent que se trouver ! Et toi alors cher Malfoy? Ou en est tu avec ta gourdasse, pardon avec ta grognasse, pardon.. avec Pansy ?**

**D – Tu rends trop facilement les armes Granger, j'pensais qu't'aurais plus de flegme… T'es juste vexée ou simplement trop minable pour récupérer la seule chose qui te donnait l'air d'une véritable sorcière ?**

**H – Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy !**

**D – Dis moi, c'est à quel moment qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas assez intéressante pour envisager l'mariage ? Après ou avant s'être rendu compte que tu n'ferais jamais vraiment partie de notre monde !**

**H – Tu te crois drôle Malfoy hein, hyper fort là ! De un, mêle toi de tes fesses, que je te conseille d'ailleurs de désinfecter soigneusement étant donné qu'elles se font largement tripotées par Pansy Parkiberk… et de deux, tu ne sais pas la nature des relations que j'ai eues avec Ron, donc je ne te permets pas d'en juger !**

**L – (intervient à nouveau) Vous avez eu une relation avec Ron ?**

**H – (très mal à l'aise) eeeeuuuuh.. C'est-à-dire, nous nous sommes euuuh.. quelque peu, disons, fréquentés à une certaine période, mais c'est très lointain .. trèèèès, trèèèès lointain.**

**D – (éclate de rire) Ils couchaient ensemble Leonard ! Y a quoi… pas plus tard qu'une année j'ai entendu dire que vous roucouliez dans la mansarde des Weasley… Pathétique !**

**H – La seule chose qui soit pathétique Malfoy c'est toi ! Bref, je ne vais pas me justifier de quoi que ce soit sur ma relation avec Ron et, d'ailleurs, ça ne vous regarde ni l'un, ni l'autre !**

* * *

_(pdv Draco Malfoy)_

Plus notre conversation continuait, plus je sentais bouillir en moi une colère sans précédent. J'aurai été capable de la démembrer sur place d'un simple regard, si j'en avais eu le courage. Mais faire preuve d'indifférence était une vertu que mes parents avaient eu a cœur de m'enseigner. La regarder se justifier m'octroyait un plaisir sans fin. J'étais à deux doigts de lui répondre d'un ton toujours aussi cinglant lorsque mon regard fut happé par une délicieuse créature.

**P - Excusez-moi, je cherche le wagon restaurant.**

Elle était sublime (même ce terme paraissait faner à côté de tant de grâce et de beauté), ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau ondulaient derrière ses épaules et son visage, dégagé grâce à un cerceau qu'elle avait harmonieusement posé sur son crâne, respirait la beauté. Mes yeux ne pouvant plus se détacher d'elle, je me surpris à dévisager chacun de ses traits, si finement dessiné qu'ils n'auraient pu être l'œuvre que d'un ange. Ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, capturait mon regard, quant à ses lèvres, d'un rouge passion, elles ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Cette femme représentait le pêché en personne, un goût de luxure et d'orgueil. Une pointe de douceur se détachait de la pointe de son petit nez légèrement déformé par les années. Ses mouvements étaient simples mais entourés d'une aula de merveilles qui rendait ce tableau comme perdu entre deux instants d'un même moment. J'en oubliais Granger, j'en oubliais jusqu'à notre présence dans ce train. Mes yeux ne parvenant pas à se détacher d'elle, elle eut un petit sourire amusé. Un creux se dessina sur ses pommettes, donnant à son visage une expression infantile et puérile, délicieuse.

**P - Je le cherche depuis plus de cinq minutes, et mes pieds me font atrocement souffrir.**

Comme perdu dans le temps, je tournai mon visage vers Granger en souriant, fièrement. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec une sang-de-bourbe dans son genre, puisqu'une véritable magicienne s'offrait désormais à moi. Me redressant sur mes jambes, je tournai le dos à ma rivale et offris à la jeune femme le plus beau de mes sourires.

**D - Je vais vous y conduire… J'ai déjà assez perdu de mon précieux temps ici.**

Tournant mon visage vers Granger, je lui adressai un dernier sourire narquois avant d'attraper mon interlocutrice par le bras. Me souriant, elle s'enfuit avec moi et mon altercation venait déjà de passer aux oubliettes alors que s'offrait à moi un voyage en très charmante compagnie… Puisse-t-il en être ainsi, à présent.

* * *

_(pdv d'Hermione)_

**P - Excusez moi, je cherche le wagon restaurant.**

Complètement prise dans ma joute verbal avec Malfoy, je fus surprise d'être interrompue, surtout par une voix féminine.

Elle était jolie, il fallait l'admettre, grand, fine, avec de long cheveux noir et un brushing digne d'une sortie de chez le coiffeur, ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise brillait d'une sorte de joie enfantine, elle était incroyablement belle.

De suite, je sentis déjà une certaine rivalité avec elle, comme une jalousie, qui s'insinuait lentement dans mes veines, sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi.

Dans le fond, je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui envier, j'étais moi-même mince et élancée, j'avais les cheveux châtain, de joli yeux noisettes et des petites taches de rousseur qui complétaient mon visage.

Mais en voyant la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités de mes deux compatriotes de wagon, j'en déduisis qu'on ne jouait pas dans la même court elle est moi !

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, pour prononcer la phrase la plus stupide de cette journée, ≪Je le cherche depuis plus de cinq minutes, et mes pieds me font atrocement souffrir≫, je vis bien qu'ils la dévoraient des yeux, surtout Malfoy. On aurait dit un loup qui avait enfin trouver sa prochaine proie. D'ailleurs, pour bien me faire comprendre que j'étais insignifiante à coté d'elle, il me fit un sourire fier et me tourna le dos.

La voix froide et glaciale qu'il réservait pour moi se transforma alors en un espèce de ronronnement affreusement mielleux lors qu'il répondit à sa question ≪Je vais vous y conduire… J'ai déjà assez perdu de mon précieux temps ici≫

Comme pour bien me signifier que c'est était moi la cause de sa perte de temps, il se tourna encore vers moi, me gratifia d'un de ses horribles sourires narquois et attrapa la nouvelle venue par le bras avant de quitter (enfin) notre wagon.

_La suite du voyage se passa sans encombres, bercée par le bruit du train, nos deux comparses exultaient de n'avoir à se supporter d'avantage. L'année s'annonçait épicée, mais pleine de promesses. Lorsqu'enfin le train arriva à destination, tous se dirigèrent vers le château. La nuit tombait déjà alors que la première soirée débutait à peine sous les meilleures auspices. Draco et Hermione placés à chaque extrémité de la table des professeurs._


End file.
